


Two Vagabonds for Hire

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hanzo and McCree are doing their own things, M/M, Subtle Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Genji extended his invitation to Hanzo several months ago. When Talon is spotted around the Shimada castle, a small team investigates what they're up to.No one expects to stumble upon one Hanzo Shimada accompanied by Jesse McCree.





	1. Meeting Up Once Again

"Talon has been spotted around the Shimada estate. We are sending a small team to figure out what they're looking for."

Winston nodded at the small team assembled. Genji tapped his foot impatiently, by his intel Hanzo was still in Japan. It was possible...

Beside him Zenyatta set a hand on his shoulder, "be at peace my student."

Genji sighed, returning his attention to the meeting, "when do we depart Winston?"

"In the morning. Take tonight to rest and prepare for the worst."

With the meeting over, Genji trailed behind Zenyatta to their meditation spot outside. 

Zenyatta didn't speak until they were outside and sitting, "speak your unease."

"Talon is certainly after my brother. I had thought he would leave Japan after we spoke but perhaps he stayed."

Humming, Zenyatta turned his face towards the sun, "you think he would join them?"

Genji snorted at that, "Talon could not muster the kind of honor Hanzo lives off of in a hundred years."

"You thought he would join Overwatch immediately."

Sighing, Genji flexing his hand in his lap, "part of me did. I underestimated his stubbornness."

~

McCree reclined against the wall, lighting up another cigar while watching Talon fumble their way through the Shimada castle gate.

"Gotta hand it to 'em darlin', they're pretty determined to get their hands on ya." He tugged his serape undone, letting it just drape over his shoulders.

Hanzo scoffed, making small adjustments to his bow, kneeling in the alley "they can continue to pester me like flies. I have no intention of becoming their next brainwash project."

McCree kept his chuckling quiet, "sure at this rate they've landed on Overwatch's radar. I wouldn' put it past 'em ta send a team to check things out any day now."

Hanzo fell silent, continuing his work. He felt McCree kneel beside him, "I'm still with ya on chasin' these damn rats out of here. Talon's been a thorn in my side for a long time now. You know Overwatch finds us and they'll ask again."

"You wish to rejoin them?" Hanzo's tone was terse, his eyes not leaving his bow.

"Could be nice to settle down. Least for a while. Nothin' says couldn' leave again if we wanted." McCree rolled his cigar in his metal fingers. 

Hanzo laughed once at that, "you call rejoining an illegal organization settling down?"

"Hey now! Gibraltar was a nice enough base from what I remember. Have a nice room and bed, still do the whole dispensin' justice thing."

"It seems that one way or another I must make a choice." Hanzo grumbled as he stood, testing his bows string.

"Least with Overwatch ya know ya won't be experimented on. I won't force ya though. Don't wanna give Overwatch a shot, I hear Hawaii's a nice place this time a year."

Scowling, Hanzo glared at the cowboy, "Jesse, I will not stop you if you wish to-"

McCree cut him off with a quick kiss, "wherever you go I go. We've been over this sugar. Ain't had nearly as much fun seeing the world til it was with you."

Hanzo spluttered, turning his face away, "you and your- romantic tendencies." 

McCree grinned as he placed his cigar back between his teeth, hand going to Peacekeeper, "love you too doll. Now, let's go get some shut eye then blast these goons to hell before breakfast."

*

"We'll be reaching Hanamura shortly loves! Buckle up!" Lena grinned as she made her way to their drop point. They were arriving as the sun was rising. 

Go in, sneak around and get some intel then get the hell out of dodge. 

Morrison checked his gun over one more time, shifting uneasily in his seat. His instincts screamed this was goin to far more than a simple in and out mission.

With Talon doing who knows what and Genji's brother also doing who knows what, there were too many unaccountable variables for his liking. 

The ship landed and tucked away, the team wasted no time in approaching the caste. 

Before any plan could be made, Angela spotted two figures darting around near the gate. 

"What the-? Genji!" She pointed and the whole team turned and stared in awe and surprise.

"Is that McCree?" Morrison hissed through his teeth, cowboy hat and serape unmistakable. 

As if sensing them, McCree jerked his head up and turned right towards the team. His eyes widened and he quickly nudged Hanzo from their spot, whispering quickly.

Genji gestured for them to approach, astounded at the sight. What on earth could those two be doing together?

Hanzo seemed hesitant but in the end the duo dashed quickly, waiting for the Talon guards to finish their patrol.

"Hey there! Been a long time!" McCree could hardly contain his laughter, everything a bit too surreal for his liking.

"Jesse McCree! You're still alive," Angela held her staff tightly as McCree gave her a quick hug.

"Good to see ya Angela. Didn' know you'd answered the recall." 

Genji cleared his throat and McCree hugged him next, "easy there tin can. Ya look good all upgraded." Genji reluctantly returned the hug, not having expected it.

"Jesse!" Lena hugged him next, Morrison clearing his throat.

"Can we save the reunion for later? What the hell are you two up to?"

Hanzo stepped forward, "the same thing I presume you all are here to do. We intend on getting these fools out of the castle. Your help isn't required."

The team bristled but McCree shot the archer an annoyed look, "ignore him. We haven' been able to get a clear number on how many are in there so we'd love the help."

“Hold on now, what are we your back up?” Morrison felt his trigger finger twitch, he remembered now why he couldn’t stand Jesse McCree.

Without any hesitation, Hanzo and McCree answered in tandem, “yes.”

Groaning, Genji rubbed at his temple, “we waste time arguing like this. What is your plan brother? We will work together as a team.”

Hanzo scowled, turning to face the gates, “it seems they have been hoping to use the castle as a place of operations in Japan. We intend on demolishing their numbers.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Lena twirled her pistols, Hanzo eyeing her wearily.

“Let’s get going then. Get the show on the road.” McCree saw the guards returning and stepped into their line of sight.

“Freeze!” 

“Hands in the air!” 

Two guns were aimed his way, McCree resting his hands on his hips and smirking. Casually he pulled his cigar case out and plucked a fresh one out. He slowly lit it, taking a deep breath.

The guards rushed forward, one dropping to the ground as an arrow landed in the side of his head. 

The remaining guard panicked, giving McCree ample time to shoot him down.

“You do love to show off cowboy.” Hanzo nudged McCree with his elbow before scaling the door.

Genji watched in morbid fascination as McCree appreciated the sight. “You two are together then.”

Adjusting his hat, McCree gestured for the others to follow, “small talk later. We don’t hurry and go, he won’t leave us any.”

Morrison exploded the doors open with a grenade, confused shouts filling the air as the team rushed forward.

Already there were several bodies littered on the ground with arrows. 

The fight was pure chaos, Angela doing her best to keep her eyes and staff on everyone.

“Slow down there Hanzo! Don’t have a visual on ya!” McCree fanned the hammer as he tried keeping up with the archer who deftly navigated the roof tops. 

Hanzo pressed forward, hearing voices up ahead.

“He’s arrived.” Doomfist turned, smiling as Hanzo dropped to the floor of the dojo. Beside him stood Reaper, shotguns at his side.

“Why are you all here?” Hanzo scowled, hearing the gunfight outside growing dimmer.

“Your answer to my proposition was the wrong one. I am here to give you one more chance.” Doomfist smiled, extending his gauntlet.

“You think breaking into my family home makes me more agreeable? Obviously you haven’t learned from before.”

Doomfist clicked his tongue, “a shame. I do not need you in one piece though. Reaper.” Doomfist stepped back and Reaper leapt into action, shotguns firing immediately. 

With all of his focus on not getting blasted to pieces, Hanzo had little time to formulate a plan to strike back.

“It’s High Noon,” six impossibly fast shots rang out and Reaper growled as he retreated. 

“Told ya to slow down Hanzo!” McCree joined the archers side, quickly reloading his gun.

Reaper snarled, “McCree.”

Tipping his hat, McCree snarled back, “Reyes.”

Noticing the other Overwatch members, Doomfist sighed in frustration, “I was not aware you had already joined them Hanzo.”

Scoffing in disdain, Hanzo fired an arrow, “I have done no such thing.”

Dodging it easily, Doomfist shrugged, “there is still hope for you then. Reaper, we are leaving. I had intended on recruiting you in private Hanzo. You as well Mr. McCree, your skills are quite admirable as well.”

With that, Reaper vanished in a cloud of smoke and Doomfist leapt out a nearby window, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence. 

“Hanzo-“

Hanzo raised a hand to stop Genji, “do not ask. When and if I choose to join you, you shall be the first to know. Come Jesse, we are leaving.”

Turning on his heel, Hanzo brushed past everyone and was gone in the blink of an eye.

“Well, it’s been fun. Wish we could catch up more but I gotta be goin’. Maybe I’ll send a postcard.”  
McCree jogged by, Genji grabbing his arm, “is my brother happy with you. Doing, well whatever you’ve been up to?” Genji didn’t meet the cowboys eyes.

“Jesse! I will leave you.” Hanzo’s tone was exaggerated with annoyance.

“Comin’ darlin’! Yeah, I think he is. Been good seein’ you Genji.”


	2. Talking it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse talk about the days events and what it could mean for their future.

“What’s your your obi in a twist?” Hanzo had been pacing the room nearly an hour now. It wasn’t the nicest hotel they had stayed in but it was warm, dry, cheap and it worked well enough for what they needed.

Simply thinking.” Leaning against the window sill, Hanzo looked over the city distractedly.

“‘S why ya got so much grey hair. C’mere and join me on the bed. Too cold by myself.”

After a moment Hanzo did, mind still a million miles away. McCree let him have a minute.

“How was it seein’ Genji again?” 

“He looked no different from before.” Hanzo pursed his lips and McCree leaned over to give him a gentle kiss.

“Ya know that’s not what I mean. Must be hard bein’ such a popular guy. Got two organizations after yer sweet bow skills.”

“Ah yes. What prestigious groups. One the largest terrorist organization in the world and the other a former juggernaut peace group that collapsed under its weight.”

McCree winced, “all right, easy there.”

“It is frustrating that the one thing I want is something I am not to be content with.” 

Rolling onto his stomach, McCree pouted, “I don’t think it’s that. Genji wants ya back in his life.”

“He forgives me. I’m still unsure why.”

“Well. Somethin’ tells me your Overwatch invite is so he can tell ya why.”

Waving his hand, Hanzo stood up to turn the light off, there will be more time to contemplate that later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little intermission! Stuff gets real next chapter I promise!


	3. Operation Cowboy Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch tries using a bold tactic to get Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada to Watchpoint Gibraltar. It works to a certain degree.  
> Or, Hanzo will do anything to rescue his lover.

Two days later McCree blearily woke up in what he presumes to be an old Overwatch truck.

Seeing Morrison driving, he immediately put the pieces of what happened back together. 

He’d been out buying more cigars. Morrison popped up out of no where then something had hit him in the back of the head.

“Took a page right outta Reyes’ playbook. I’m almost proud of ya Jack.” McCree struggled once again against his bindings. Blinking blearily as the for in his head was finally lifting more.

Watchpoint Gibraltar. It had been an awful long time since he’d been here. 

“Can it McCree. How long do you think it’ll take Hanzo to find us here?”

Genji shrugged, “it shouldn’t be long. My brother is an intelligent man. We should be prepared for the worst however.”

McCree hadn’t noticed Genji at first. Man what the hell did they hit him with?

“You sure he’ll come?”

“Of course. I left a calling card in the cowboys hat.”

*

It takes Hanzo a week to make his way to Gibraltar. It’s his rage at Overwatch that drives him to do so. His love for the loud cowboy. His pride wounded at having someone he cares for so much yanked from under his very nose.

Not that McCree had been much better, struggling to escape the watchpoint with all his heart. Damn Athena and her monitoring. His data was still in the system too so she could easily track and block him.

Hanzo wasn’t though.

“Alert all agents. A hostile force approaches the base.”

Everyone froze, having dragged McCree to the kitchen to try and feed him.

McCree kicked back in his chair, crossing his legs and smirking, “y’all done it now. He’s not gonna be in the mood to hear ya out.” It was the most he’d said since arriving. Everyone exchanged concerned looks before the main lights went out.

“Emergency generators now in use. Hostile force is approaching the hangar bay.”

“All right everyone split up into groups! Each one takes a section of the base, aim to disarm, do not attempt to kill him!” Morrison barked his orders and people scrambled.

McCree simply relaxed in his chair, not intending on going anywhere.

*

Reinhardt slowly stepped into the hangar, followed closely by Ana and Fareeha. Red emergency lights flashed but nothing looked out of place.

“Stay behind me ladies.” Raising his shield, he looked around as Ana scanned the beams up high. Fareeha keeping her rocket cannon ready at a moments notice.

There was a gentle whoosh before Fareeha froze, feeling the tip of an arrow against the back of her neck.

“Move and I will kill you immediately.”

Reinhardt and Ana spun around in panic, Hanzo only tightening his draw, “I do not know how you convinced McCree to join you here but do not think I will hesitate to kill each and everyone of you.” 

Ana urged Reinhardt back, “Hanzo please. We can take you to him but do not do this.”

Hanzo sneered, “I would say it is an honor to meet a sniper of your renown. Tell the giant to lower his shield and drop your rifle.” 

Begrudgingly Reinhardt did, even setting his hammer down and Ana crouched to drop her rifle.

From her sleeve she had a sleep dart near her wrist, ready to be used at a moments notice. 

Remaining passive, she slowly stood again with her hands up, “please release my daughter.” 

Fareeha remained deathly still, eyes widening at the low chuckle behind her, “that will not save her life. On your knees.”

Without a second though Fareeha dropped to her knees, meeting her mothers eye.

Ana nodded once and Fareeha dropped to the floor completely and rolled away as Hanzo shouted in surprise.

Ana rushed forward, dart in hand. 

Hanzo easily avoided it, quickly switching to a scatter arrow.

“You bring this upon yourself!” Hanzo fired it, the projectiles scattering the three. From his belt he grabbed one of McCree’s flash grenades, throwing it quickly before leaving the hangar and the confused cries behind him.

*

“What was that?” Hana held her pistol in hand, standing with Lucio and Mei with Zarya trailing behind. 

“I think he’s leaving the hangar which means...” Lucio lowered the volume of his music. From the hangar was the main hallway, where they were. 

“He will not get past us.” Zarya adjusted the grip on her weapon, aiming it towards the door.

“We were told not to kill!” Mei grabbed at her, own ice gun in hand.

“No kill is easy. Simple disarm.” Zarya shrugged her off as the door slid open and a rain of arrows scattered in the hallway.

Hanzo watched them scramble, having calculated things rather perfectly.

“Simple geometry,” he muttered to himself as he remembered McCree mocking him before about his precision.

Zarya recovered first, dropping her cannon as the others flailing around didn’t give her enough room to properly use it, “fight me like man!” She bellowed and charged towards him, fist outstretched.

Hanzo ducked easily enough, hooking his hand around her bicep and jerking to throw her off balance.

With a cry, Zarya tumbled to the ground and Hanzo spent little time disarming and throwing all of them to the ground.

*

McCree was whistling and driving Morrison up a wall as Hanzo finally approached. Genji and Angela had stayed in the kitchen as the final resistance.

Hanzo stepped through the doorway, cracking his neck and knuckles before drawing another arrow.

“Overwatch has clearly fallen from its former glory. Not one of your members could stop me.”

Morrison flared his nostrils, “cut the bullshit Shimada.”

“I am the one who needs to cut the bullshit? At least Talon is clear what they want from me.” Hanzo spat back and then his eyes landed on the cowboy strapped to the chair.

“Hey there darlin’. Damn bastards grabbed me when I was out shopping.” He flashed Hanzo an easy smile, a simple code that he was fine.

“You shall release him and then we are leaving.”

Genji stepped forward, “Hanzo please. Help us stop Talon! That is the only way you will have peace from them.”

“You have resorted to kidnapping my partner to bring me here! What more do you need to tell you I do not have any interest in joining you people!” Hanzo raised his bow and arrow, Genji drawing his sword.

“Beat me. Beat me and then you are free to go. You lose you join and stop running!”

McCree saw the bait, “Hanzo don’t! I can break free easily-“ it was a lie, they’d disabled his damn prosthetic. Clever bastards.

“Fine. You two back away.” Hanzo changed his stance as Morrison and Angela dragged McCree’s chair to the corner.

The air in the room turned cold, both Shimada’s adjusting their grips on their weapons. 

“Apologies for not being able to offer you a better arena to duel in brother.” Genji laughed as Hanzo’s face fell further into his scowl. 

“Do not belittle me Genji. I will not hesitate to beat you again.” 

Genji dashed forward, Hanzo sheathing his arrow and using his bow to stop the sword. 

“Is it not foolish to only use a bow Hanzo? Surely a small blade would be a good addition to your arsenal?”

“Silence!” Hanzo swung his bow, trying to push Genji back by brute force. 

"You let your anger guide you.” Genji ducked again, swinging his sword upward while using one leg to hook Hanzo’s ankle. 

Hanzo collapsed onto his rear with a grunt of pain and shot his head up to be eye level with the sword.

“Do not think about it Hanzo. You lose.” Genji remained still, watching Hanzo's expression contort. 

Fist clenching his bow until his knuckles turned white, Hanzo looked to the floor and ground his teeth.

“Angie for the love of god undo the damn cuffs.” Angela fumbled with the key, McCree’s desperate tone scaring her.

Stumbling from the chair, McCree kneeled by Hanzo’s side.

“Doll? Hanzo please speak to me.” Hanzo took a deep breath, cursing under his breath in Japanese.

McCree was relieved when Hanzo finally met his gaze, “I suppose I am making a choice after-all.”


	4. Official Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Hanzo had expected a bit more in his joining of Overwatch. He is happy his new teammates don't seem to be holding a grudge against him.

It was with little fanfare that one Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree were welcomed into Overwatch.

“I apologize to everyone for any injuries I may have caused. I do hope we can work well together in the future.” Hanzo bowed in the front of the meeting room, several whispers of alarm running through the group.

“Now some of you already know me but what the hell I’ll introduce myself. Names Jesse McCree. Yes I am the man with a sixty million bounty on my head. I don’t suggest any a’ you try and cash that in.” McCree tipped his hat, settling by Hanzo’s side. 

Winston smiled, “I am happy to welcome you both into this new iteration of Overwatch. Mistakes have been made but this is a place for second chances! Welcome!” He clapped, everyone else joining in and looking rather cheerful.

“We have several rooms available for you to choose from-“

“If you have a double available that’d be fine. If sound proofing isn’t available just give us some privacy yeah?” McCree winked and Hanzo’s stoney gaze was enough to divert any further questioning. 

~

Several hours later, McCree and Hanzo laid together in bed, both pleasantly sore and exhausted. McCree used his flesh hand to trace random shapes over Hanzo’s stomach.

“Told ya having a room and a bed would be nice.”

Hanzo simply hummed, eyes closed as he took McCree’s hand.

“Doin’ ok doll?”

“I am fine. Simply thinking.”

McCree chuckled, “that’s why ya got so much grey in your hair. I don’t promise this is the right move but it’s nice being back here.”

Hanzo snorted, “rude. Part of me fears getting to know these people. Yet part of me relishes in being able to put myself towards something after so long.”

“I hear ya. We’re here together though so that’s whats important.”

“Indeed. Thank you Jesse.”

McCree knew not to dig too deep into what exactly he was being thanked for, “not a problem. Now let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super long story but hopefully people enjoyed reading it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new here and trying not to go crazy overboard in detail like I typically do with my stories. Please let me know if there's anything super wrong with it!


End file.
